Flashes
by iamALEX
Summary: UPDATED! Past girlfriends visit Kenshin :P haha :D A series of short KK drabbles. No specific timeline by the way :P
1. Distraction

Hello to all the avid readers of RK fanfictions.

Please do give this a read. Comments, reviews, suggestions, flames, and even spelling corrections are accepted and appreciated. Hope you enjoy this as much as I have!

**Disclaimer: **I tried magic potions to make RK mine… obviously, it didn't work! No RK characters are mine, only the original characters joining them, if any.

**Summary: **New lingerie, new husband, mix 'em up and…

* * *

**Distraction **

By iamALEX

* * *

Kenshin lazily eyed the light pink lace lingerie his wife was wearing. To say he was drawn to Kaoru at this moment would be a downright understatement.

Kaoru was trying very hard not to faint from the tension in the room and the intensity of her new husband's gaze.

'_Wait, I need to distract him somehow,'_ she thought.

"Kenshin, you have to understand. I don't always wear matching underwear. The ones I'll be wearing for the next couple of days are from numerous bridal shower gifts, but the really skanky ones have already been photographed and burned." Kaoru said without pause.

'_match- -- skank- -- photograph- -- burned -- huh?' _Kenshin was too overwhelmed by the sudden response and information to even show any slight change in his face, more so, let out his usual oro.

Kaoru knew she had been able to startle Kenshin enough that she couldn't stop from pulling out her tongue and winking at the man.

'_Writers...' _He smirked at the face Kaoru made.

"Your wit and timing is quite amazing, Koishii. Now, weren't we in the middle of something?"

Blushing at the statement, Kaoru opened her mouth to reply, only to be stopped by the passionate kiss her new hubby began.


	2. Interruption

**Summary: **Nothing better than a little interruption...

* * *

**Interruption**

By iamALEX

* * *

RIIIIIIING!!!

Kenshin audibly groaned. Kaoru chuckled.

Kaoru gave Kenshin a chaste kiss on the lips, "You have to answer that, Mister." Reaching out to the cordless phone on their bedside table and handing it to Kenshin.

Kaoru couldn't help but giggle at the look of disappointment on Kenshin's face. She placed the phone on his left hand and started getting out of their bed.

Kenshin reached out at the last minute making her fall back on top of him. He huskily replied, "We aren't done yet, Koishii."

Kaoru laughed and playfully slapped his arm. She quickly removed herself off of him, reaching for her shirt which was on the floor near the foot of the bed.

Kenshin followed Kaoru's motions with his eyes, pouting at the sight of her putting on her shirt.

_'I just had that removed...'_ He sighed.

-*-*-*-*-

**-omake-**

Kenshin: "Hello?"

ALEX: "Hey, you, lovemonkey" :P

Kenshin: "Oro! It's you who interrupted?!" -deflates-

ALEX: "Hahaha."

Out of nowhere Saitou was in front of ALEX raising his sword.

Saitou: "For ruining the couple's moment, Aku Zoku San!"

ALEX: -dodges sword- "YADAAA!" -runs for her life-

Battousai: "Thanks, wolf." -smirks and looks for Kaoru-


	3. Introduction

**Summary: **Just had to make an elevator scene for KK ^_~

* * *

**Introduction**

By iamALEX

* * *

The elevator door closed and began its ascent.

---

_'It's annoying... this tension.'_

It was enough to make Kaoru softly groan to herself and place both hands on her bag strap to keep them from shaking with irritation. She sighed thinking that if only he wasn't so breathtaking to look at, especially with those amber eyes flashing, she would have at least been able to gather her courage to create small talk.

_'So much for being the brave, outspoken, and independent woman,'_ thought Kaoru with a mental snort.

Kaoru exhaled slowly.

---

This was frustrating.

His fists were white. He tried to open and close them to remove the tension in his hands, although slowly so as not to attract _her _attention.

If only she wasn't such a goddess and literally lighting him on fire, then a simple introduction wouldn't be this difficult.

Kenshin's thoughts plastered him an image of a tabloid headline, _'Himura reduced to a coward by a goddess in the elevator,' _tsk tsk.

Kenshin slightly bowed his head, keeping a sideways glance at the beauty to his left.

---

A couple more floors to Kaoru's apartment floor, the elevator suddenly tumbled violently and stopped between the 8th and 9th floors causing Kaoru to fall straight forward to the closed elevator doors. She shrieked expecting the worst.

The elevator lights blinked for a couple of times as did Kaoru. She found herself steady and standing and warm around the middle. She quickly looked at her waist finding a pair of lean arms around it. _'That's what's keeping me steady?'_

Shaking her head a fraction, she instantly put two and two together and looked behind her only to find the only other passenger in the elevator looking at her with a polite smile.

Kaoru was startled, she knew that his eyes were amber from earlier, _'But -- but they're purple,' _her mind reasoned. Almost unsure of her actions, she mouthed a soft thank you and shimmied away from his hold on her.

He let go gently, although reluctantly, and made sure she was steady on her feet before moving forward to the elevator buttons in front of her.

The elevator seemed to have reset and held no destination on the monitor high above them. He looked behind him, politely smiled at her before moving slightly to the right and making a motion of pressing the buttons of the floors they were supposed to go.

"You were going to the 12th, is that right?"

"Yes."

He pressed the 12th and 14th floor buttons. The elevator hummed and then continued in its ascent.

"Are you all right, Miss" --

"Ah... Kaoru Kamiya. And, yes, I am, thanks to you, Mister" --

He laughed softly.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness. Kenshin, Kenshin Himura."

Kaoru smiled brightly at that, apparently he recognized that she used the same tactic he used to get his name.

The elevator dinged announcing its arrival at the 12th floor.

Kaoru looked at the opening elevator doors and returned her gaze at him. She gave him a smile, "I guess I'll see you around, Kenshin, and thanks again for saving me from a would-be-nasty bump on the forehead."

Kenshin couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from him. He gave her a nod and smiled at her as well. "It was nothing, Miss Kaoru, although I hope to have a safer way of meeting you next time." _'And I'll make sure that there's a next time, Kaoru,' _his mind continued.

Kaoru stepped out and waved at Kenshin and saw the elevator doors close.

_'I'm brave, outspoken, and independent... but maybe I still need a bit of fate's help,' _she chuckled. _'Don't worry, Kenshin, I'll be braver next time we meet again.'_

-*-*-*-*-

This fic is very much inspired by the story **High Maintenance** by **Veles**. Once I read it, I wanted to make an elevator-involving fic, too X3 Anyways, Veles is a great writer, you should check out her stories. Thanks for reading ^_^ Let me know what you think ^_~


	4. Conception

**Summary: **Kenshin wants babies… nuff said :P

* * *

**Conception**

By iamALEX

* * *

Kenshin's right hand caressed Kaoru's left arm down to her hand, where he grasped and raised it palm up to his face and placed a kiss in the center of it. They were in bed in the afterglow of their lovemaking, enjoying each other's presence and watching the sunset change the colors of the sky through their balcony's glass doors. Kenshin laid on Kaoru's right side facing her and resumed his hands' steady adoration of everything that was Kaoru.

Kaoru's hands were now trapped between them, both placed on Kenshin's chest. She was enjoying the feel of his steady heartbeat against her palm and the feel of his hand caressing the expanse of her tummy and the other playing with her hair.

"I want to have your babies, Kaoru-koishii."

Kaoru was suddenly unsure if she was asleep and dreaming all this. She raised her eyes from her hands on his chest to rest on Kenshin's serious face. His eyes were focused on her and only her, and then he said the words again.

Kaoru blinked, warmth suddenly suffused her whole body with the love that Kenshin was emanating.

Kenshin was suddenly unsure if he had said the right thing. Kaoru hasn't said or done anything at his statement. Kenshin's brow furrowed a bit, _'What if she thinks I'm not serious, that I'm only jo-'_ --

Kaoru suddenly let out a giggle.

Kenshin promptly frowned then. He was a bit put off by Kaoru thinking of what he said as a joke. He was surprised to feel Kaoru's lips kissing his forehead and then tracing his brow with a delicate fingertip.

"I would love to, Kenshin-anata." Kaoru smiled at him. She then cuddled closer and kissed Kenshin softly.

Kenshin almost growled when Kaoru pulled away. He followed the short distance she had made and kissed her again. Everything in his nature was well aware of his greed regarding Kaoru, Kaoru's kisses, her hugs, her laugh, her smile… everything Kaoru.

Kaoru placed her right hand on Kenshin's cheek, one, to stop the kiss and, two, to reassure Kenshin. Kaoru opened her eyes and looked at Kenshin with a smile. "Anata, I'm sorry if I laughed, I was just wondering a bit about how" -- Kaoru paused, unsure of how to phrase her thoughts.

"How, what, Koishii?"

"About how it was possible that you said that. That is supposed to be _my_ line, that it is, Anata." Kaoru then grinned mischievously at Kenshin.

Kenshin laughed. Kaoru joined him.

After the hilarity of the situation passed, Kenshin just pulled Kaoru closer, settling her all cuddled up beside him on the bed. "I want it all, Kaoru-koishii." He paused. "You're just too slow on the uptake."

Kaoru slapped his arm at that. Kenshin just laughed and held her tighter.

-*-*-*-*-

That's is sooo fluffy, right??? :D haha!

I got the inspiration to write this from **Natasha Bedingfield**'s song that -- hehe, I'm not sure of the title but it does contain the line "I want to have your babies." I just wondered how it would be if it was the man who said it and not the woman. It turned out cute -scratches head- at least I think so.

Well, please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading ^_^


	5. Conditions

**Summary: **Kenshin has a condition…

**

* * *

**

Conditions

By iamALEX

* * *

Kaoru basically dragged Kenshin inside the Akebeko up to her favorite booth near the windows. She practically shoved him on the seat and then she sat opposite him grinning from ear-to-ear.

Tsubame was by Kaoru's side in no time and handed both of them their menus. After some friendly greetings, Tsubame set off to the next customer who came in right after Kenshin and Kaoru. Kaoru then looked through the menu gluttonously, a slight smirk gracing her mouth.

Kenshin gulped and then sighed. It was his fault anyway for being late. That was the condition for their date tonight, _**whoever comes in late at their meeting place, that person is paying for dinner**__._

Kenshin didn't plan on being late, but since he has been late for their dates twice consecutively, Kaoru came up with this condition for the both of them. Unfortunately for Kenshin, _everything comes in threes._ And so here they are, inside Kaoru's favorite restaurant at her favorite booth, while Kenshin awaits Kaoru's dinner orders, hoping against hope that he doesn't run out of cash.

"Ready?"

"Not really," he scratched the back of his head.

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him and giggled while raising her hand to get Tsubame's attention.

"So, what will it be, Kaoru-san?"

"Oh, Tsubame, polite as always." Kaoru grinned at Tsubame, who shyly smiled at her but did not change her greeting.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in front of her and grinned toothily before looking back to Tsubame. "Okay. One large Chicago deep dish pizza, spaghetti with two large meatballs, peanut chicken pesto, large fries with cheese and all the toppings, two slices of blueberry cheesecake and… oh, yeah! A large chocolate milkshake." Kaoru smiled triumphantly before looking over at a gaping Kenshin.

"Kenshin?"

"Kenshin-san?"

"Oro!" Kenshin snapped out of his shock and looked at Kaoru and Tsubame's questioning looks. Kenshin smiled his trademark smile and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat slowly before handing back to Tsubame the menu. "One large glass of iced tea is all."

"Kenshin, are you sure that's it???" Kaoru asked, pure mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Ha- -- hai." Kenshin slightly nodded. "I believe you would need help in finishing what you ordered, isn't that right, Kaoru?" Kenshin implored, hoping again that Kaoru would not disagree.

Kaoru chuckled. "Yes, that is it then, Tsubame-chan."

Right after Tsubame left, Kaoru laughed while Kenshin immediately frowned at her. He couldn't keep his frown though and ended up laughing with Kaoru as well.

"I believe that is enough punishment then, Koishii?"

Kaoru grinned. "Mm-hmm. It turned out great too since I was really planning on having a really BIG pizza-pasta-milkshake dinner tonight." Her grin got bigger. "And thanks to you, it's all for free," she then chuckled some more and then gave Kenshin a wink.

Kenshin could only laugh as well, liking this mischievous side of Kaoru. It really was his fault anyway. He just had to make sure it didn't happen again or else Kaoru may get more interesting ideas for punishments next time.

The food was practically overflowing at their table but it still fit. Kaoru was practically clapping in delight. Every girl knows how satisfying it is to follow a certain craving.

"Weee, pizza, fries, pas- -- _Kenshin?!?_" Kaoru turned to Kenshin who was suddenly at her left and pushing her to move a bit so he could sit beside her. Kaoru blushed a bit at having Kenshin so near her and blushed even further when she felt his right arm go around her waist.

Kaoru was still gaping slightly at Kenshin when he chuckled and said, "Well, I may have agreed to pay for all of this but _**my condition**_ is that I get to sit next to you while you feed me." Kaoru continued gaping at Kenshin. He sighed. "Come on, Koishii, it's all I will ask for after you just swiped all the cash in my wallet," he pleaded.

Kaoru turned her head to their table and smiled. "Okay." She then grinned naughtily at Kenshin while forking one of the large meatballs. "No problem, Anata. Now say aaaa," while trying to playfully feed Kenshin the two-inch diameter meatball stuck on Kaoru's fork.

"Oro!"

-*-*-*-*-

Whatchatink? Whatchatink???

Hahaha :D I sincerely had fun writing this one. I am broke and couldn't have my craving filled so I just put it in writing instead ^_~ I wish I had a boyfriend who could treat me out as we speak. -smirk- wishy wishy

Also, I do know that Akebeko would probably not have a menu containing the ones Kaoru ordered, but I wanted to use it still just for familiarity/RK purposes.

Hope you could spare me a little time to tell me what you think of this writing attempt. Have a great day now! -heads off to the refrigerator hoping to find something sweet-

-*-*-*-*-

**-omake-**

"Weee, pizza, fries, pas- -- _Kenshin?!?_" Kaoru blushed.

"Pizza, pasta, and Kenshin?!" yelled fangirl number 1.

"Oh, no, no. Nothing like that at all!" Kaoru promised, fearing for her life.

Fangirl number 1's eyes blazed and yelled, "Fangirls, Kenshin is in trouble. ATTAACCKKK!"

"Oro!"


	6. Relations

Another _'forced writing' _entry... it has been a while since I last wrote anything at all :/

-deep breath-

**Disclaimer:** RK characters not mine… tsk! :(

**Summary:** ... I think the title says it all ^_~

* * *

**Ghosts of Girlfriends Past**

By iamalex

* * *

_Hot. _

Sweat was making his loose drawstring pants stick to his thighs. He turned over on his stomach and immediately felt a slight, cool wind on his naked back.

_Naked?_

He remembered wearing a top with his drawstring pants, but with his mind still sleeping he shrugged that discovery off.

_Touch._

Hands caressing and massaging his back. Fingers running smooth, slow strokes with enough pressure, easing up the tension on his sore and tired back muscles. He smiled on his pillow.

_Curious._

The fingers then moved lower and without hesitation began to pull his pants down. He groaned, instantly aroused by the idea that she was initiating their lovemaking. She had never done that, it was _always him_ who did so.

_Ready._

He turned over on his back and slowly opened his eyes, hoping to greet his seductress with an all too inviting stare.

_Shock._

His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing... all his girlfriends past were sitting on his bed, in skimpy outfits with playful smiles.

_Escape._

He got out of bed like lightning and ran and screamed for her. She should be here. This wasn't happening.

_Chase._

The women on his bed weren't fast enough to immediately follow him but he heard their laughter and running feet and his heart hammered anxiously. Where was she?

_Answer._

He ran to his den and found her in front of his bookshelves, looking for something to read for the time being. He was so relieved to find her that he became careless... tripping on the upturned rug and landing heavily a few feet from her.

She turned and looked at him in alarm. She immediately went to help him and blushed at seeing him naked on the floor.

"Kenshin love, come back. Don't run from us."

"No! Get away from me! Why are you here?"

"To get you back to me, of course."

"Just choose me, Kenshin. You won't regret it," said another.

"Honey, I missed you. Pick me."

"No, don't, Kenshin. You love me, right? I'll make you happy."

"STOP!" He looked at Kaoru and pleaded, "Kaoru, don't believe them. Help me, please."

Kaoru was looking at the women, too confused to even understand what emotion she should be feeling. His hold on her tightened and she knew she had to do something.

"Please, ladies, leave Kenshin alone, he clearly doesn't want any of you here."

"Why should we listen to you? You just want him for yourself, too."

"Well..."

"I love her! She's all I need! Leave us alone!" Kenshin yelled.

"Come on, Kenny. I'm way better than her. Just come here."

Kaoru giggled. 'Kenny? Really?' This was becoming too funny for her.

"See, Kenshin, she doesn't even take you seriously. Come back to me."

Kaoru stopped and cleared her throat. She looked at Kenshin's pleading eyes and looked back at the women.

"Ladies, Kenshin has chosen me and I choose him. Please leave."

"Do you even love him?"

Kaoru smiled at the woman. "Love him enough to marry him, yes."

...

It was an awkward situation to be in but soon enough the disappointed women began to leave one by one.

When Kenshin looked back at Kaoru, she was still looking at the women leaving.

"Wow." Kaoru chuckled. "Ne, Kenshin, are you sure?"

Kaoru looked at him. "I do think it was rather low for them to get you back by seducing you, but I guess with you being a guy that was the most direct way to do so. I mean, seriously, did you look at them? They were gorgeous! And the woman with the black hair in the white negligee looked sincere enough in wanting you back even if she was... well... you know? I - um."

Kaoru looked back at where the women had gone. "Kenshin, I'll just say this once, if - if you decide to go back to any one of them, I think I will let you."

_Warm._

He captured her in his arms and kissed her with longing, conviction, and love. His endless devotion to her, the only woman who really loved and cared about him, he wished to convey in that kiss. "I won't let you," he breathed on her lips.

"Kenshin?"

He gently kissed her, teasing both of them with the light contact. "I won't let you let go of me, Kaoru." He kissed her again. Breathlessly he smiled slightly, "Actually, I don't think I'll let you get away from me right now," and proceeded to carry her back to his bedroom.

... well, he was _always_ the one who initiated their lovemaking... even in dreams.

* * *

**AN: **Um... how was it? Bad? Good? Please let me know.

T_T


End file.
